


【EC】Top！Erik Gets Top Marks

by Fei_chu



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, EC, M/M, Top Marks
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fei_chu/pseuds/Fei_chu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这篇文诞生的功劳都归于Go_MrCactus，所有精妙绝伦的梗都属于她。<br/>提示：Erik得分的方式与他人不同。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【EC】Top！Erik Gets Top Marks

如果非要找个源头的话，这一切的开始都要归咎于Charles。

“Top mark！Erik！”Charles滑着轮椅在刚刚完工的崭新学院里四处查看，新的家具还在路上，但新房子完美的还原了之前的一切，而且她更大更精致更漂亮。

被夸奖的人连眼角都没动一下。“我不是你的学生，Charles。”他的语气里带上了点儿轻佻，“其实我更好奇，在你的标准下到底有没有不是满分的分数。你怎么不干脆给每个人都贴上A+小贴纸？！”

Charles露出了一副“果然”的表情，他在自己全新的书房前停了下来。“我只是在向你表示感谢，我的朋友。这种时候你回答个不用谢就可以了。”

Erik摇了摇手指，房门在门锁清脆的敲击声中打了开来。“随你怎么说，你才是个教授。”

 

“Top marks！Everyone！”Charles的眼睛顺着夕阳在空气中划出的光影看到了走廊尽头藏在阴影里的Erik，他顺口就说出了自己的下课宣言。孩子们也早就习惯，三三两两的站起来准备离开。有几个比较敏感的，沿着Charles的视线找到了他们提前下课的原因。他们也没说什么，在心里耸耸肩膀，以后总会也习惯的。

轮椅无声的滑动在柚木地板上，Erik的手隔着一层空气稳稳当当的控制着它的移动。Charles从来没允许过别人帮他推轮椅，但他的手现在正忙着翻动那一大叠初代哨兵的设计图纸，所以如果是Erik的话，他可以暂时放弃这个坚持。

“这简直……”Charles抬起头看向Erik，蕴含着星辰大海般智慧与色彩的眼睛，在阳光的裹挟下带着毫不掩饰的欣喜与赞扬。

Erik的眼睛低垂，心像是被刚刚熨晒好的，还带着阳光与温度的柔软丝绸包裹了起来。他曾有过这样的感受，而他无法假装自己不怀念不贪恋。

“满分？！”Erik尽了最大的努力，让自己的声音听起来不要夹杂太多感情。

Charles的笑容并未消退，“Erik。”他低声叫道，语气和眼神里都带着点儿无奈。

他们再次停在了书房门口，Erik稍稍压低点儿身子，手臂划过Charles身前的空气，搭上了门把手。“我知道，你只是在表示感谢，教授。”

Charles的耳朵快被Erik的耳语烫伤了，但后者很快直起腰，再次用能力推着Charles走进这间比原本设计好的大了足足一倍的书房。

“我想，Hank看到这些会非常开心的，他又有新的玩具能够捣腾了。”Charles努力让自己的脸不要那么的红，他将图纸随意的搁在桌子上，腾出手想要重新掌控住自己的行动工具。

但Erik明显不这样想，他勾了勾手指，金属一如往常般的听话。“这和Hank没关系，Charles。我才不会给别人抢了我满分的机会。”

Charles放弃了挣扎，任由轮椅自己转了个角度，停在了Erik的面前。他叹了口气，“好吧，Erik。那只是个口头禅，你得原谅我……”

还没等Charles说完，站在他面前的Erik就在他面前单膝跪了下来。这下Charles几乎是下意识的打破了自己的承诺，他必须确定Erik到底在干吗。但他刚刚侵入了Erik思维表层，他的皮带与裤子拉链就同时被解了开来。

 “Erik！”Charles的声音染上了点儿惊慌，“你要是真不喜欢我给你打分，我下……哦！”

“我说了我不是你的学生，Professor。”Erik的手隔着Charles的西裤从小腿一路向上，到达最终的目的地。“成年人应该有不同的得分方式。”

Charles一个字都说不出来了，他双手紧紧的抓着轮椅的扶手，生怕自己再发出什么完全不体面的声音。Erik修长灵巧的手几乎要融化掉Charles的意志，而来不及退出去的思维细线也已经穿过层层阻隔纠缠上了他想要寻找的东西。这下Charles真的融化掉了，Erik的大脑比他的手还要炙热，一切对他的渴望与留恋都被结结实实的圈在最深处的钢筋铁板中。深的几乎任何人都看不见，甚至是Charles。

Erik的眼睛一直盯着Charles，不放过他任何一丝表情变化。当他们的思维在那块燃烧多年的炙土上相遇时，Erik不得不承认他有些紧张。一会儿后，Charles似乎适应了这块他在Erik脑中从未深入探索到过的地方。他睁开了眼睛，身体与精神上的双重刺激让他的眼神有一时间的失焦，但很快蒙上水汽的瞳孔恢复了原有的清亮。Charles对上了Erik的仰视，他张了张嘴，却没有说话。Erik的嘴唇抿了抿，似乎有些后悔自己的冲动。但下一秒，Charles的双手就贴上了他的双颊。Charles低下了头，在他的嘴唇上印下一个略带安抚的吻。同时他能够感受到脑海中那股炙热的纠缠并未消退，反而变得更加明确与强大。

“别停下，Erik。”Charles的嘴唇在忙着描绘Erik的唇形，于是思维的交流会更加高效。“好学生从来不在得满分的路上停下。”

Erik勾起嘴角，用力加深了这个吻。“如你所愿，Professor。”

所有的呻吟都被Charles锁在了自己的喉咙里，他的喉头肌肉都快抽筋了，尤其是在Erik的舌头以一种缓慢的折磨人一般的速度舔过他阴茎上的小孔时。Charles想要抽离一点儿自己的思维曲线，好让自己将更多的经历放在不让自己发出任何不体面的声音上。但他要知道这是Erik的大脑，要走可没有那么容易。原本用来隐藏情感的层层钢板变成了阻碍他逃离的武器，他们纵横交错出一个个空间，蜿蜒曲折的让无法完全专心控制能力的Charles迷了路。每当他似乎快要找到出口时，Erik就会猛的将他的阴茎吞到最深处，喉咙反射性的挤压让Charles除了紧紧揪住始作俑者身上的外套之外什么都做不了。然后Erik就会趁机移动那些迷宫的位置，重新将Charles困在他的脑子里。

“你什么时候能够放弃和我抵抗，Professor？”Erik吐出了Charles完全勃起的阴茎，转而重新用手抚慰着小Charles，避免他因为太过刺激而提前投降。

还处于晕眩中的Charles重新睁开眼睛，他的思绪还在Erik的脑子里游荡。他狠狠敲了敲突然出现在面前的一堵钢墙，“从你什么时候不再那么混蛋开始。”

Erik的眼角染上了笑意，“那你至少能够先给个中场分，My Professor？”

Charles挑了挑眉毛，眼神从Erik灰绿色的眼睛移开，看向他沾着些许液体的嘴唇。“哦！那我想你还差点有点儿远，我的朋友。你甚至都还没让我叫出声来。”

于是后面的事情都是Charles自己找的。当他整个人都被压在书房暗门后那张舒适的被天鹅绒包围起来的大床上时，他才意识到Erik为什么要坚持不按照图纸上原有的设计来重建这间房间。

“所以……”Charles在第二粒衬衫纽扣崩掉时总算断开了和Erik之间这个令人窒息的吻。“这就是你擅自在我的书房里藏一个卧室的理由？”

Erik将恼人的衬衫扔了出去，总算是让自己的双手贴上了Charles温润的皮肤。他们连接着的大脑同时向对方传递了一声当渴求被满足后的叹慰。

“我听说你时常彻夜待在这里，”Erik的嘴唇紧跟着自己的手在Charles身上探索的路线，说话间带出的热气让后者下意识挺起身子去追逐。“至少你现在熬夜时突然想睡，就不用因为嫌回卧室麻烦就只趴在桌子上凑合。”

Charles的手攀附上Erik的头，手指穿过对方不太能够抓住的短发，轻轻拉扯摩挲着。“谢谢你，Erik。”他在脑海中说道，放弃了寻找出路，沿着一面高耸入云的坚实钢板坐了下来。

Erik的亲吻停在了Charles的肚脐附近，他稍稍抬起身子，让他们的视线交错。他们静静的对视了一会儿。然后Erik重新低下身子，继续自己的得分之路。

Charles深吸一口气，睁着的眼睛再次失去焦距。Erik的舌头划过Charles阴茎下的褶皱，一路缓慢向下，头上略微加重的拉扯明确表达了某个人的不满。Erik不找痕迹的挑了挑眉毛，他松开了贴在Charles腰上的右手，稍一挥就抓住了从茶几上飞过来的银制容器。

当温度稍低的牛奶滑过Charles几乎要烧起来的皮肤时，他终于发出Erik想听的声音。尤其是当后者迅速借此润滑将第一根手指埋进他体内时，Charles的喉咙终于锁不住他的呻吟了。而Erik的舌头也并没有闲着，他接住从Charles腰上滑下的一滴牛奶，沿着水迹一路舔了上去。乳白色的液体将Charles的身体衬的更加诱人，而粗重的呼吸也暴露了Erik所剩无几的自制力。

与他们纠缠在一起的身体相比，他们的思绪更加杂乱无章。两个人都不太能很好的控制住自己的思维曲线，原本稳定牢固的钢筋铁板开始毫无章法的四处移动，Charles刚堪堪闪过两块快速向他冲过来的钢板，就被一根钢筋绊倒摔了下去。但下一秒，他就被不知道从哪里延生出来的钢绳缠住了四肢。Charles挣扎了一会儿，却被越缠越紧，有些甚至绕过了他的胸口，不断在挤压着他的肺。他几乎无法呼吸。

Charles猛的睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是混合着风雨闪电的墨绿色天空。他张开嘴想要得到氧气，但涌进来的只有混合着淡淡奶香的Erik的味道。接着Charles意识到，他无法呼吸是因为他们的亲吻已经让他过度换气了。

Charles的舌头被Erik霸道的吮吸着，他口腔里的每一寸地方都被沾染上了后者的印记。Erik牙齿划过Charles的下嘴唇，在上面留下一个短时间内会非常清晰的印记。然后他稍稍松开了点儿自己的桎梏。

“现在呢，Professor？”Erik的手划过Charles的大腿，眼神暗了暗，随即轻柔的分开了它们。

Charles还没能喘匀气，他已经分不太清现实与虚构世界。缠绕在他身上的钢绳带着高温轻柔的滑动在他的皮肤上，激起他体内一阵阵的渴求。

“你还得儿，还得儿继续努……啊！上帝！”Charles被突然撞进来的Erik刺激的直接射了出来，而后者几乎连停顿都没有的就开始了冲刺。

Erik的手贴上Charles的脸颊，稍稍用力让他们的视线能够焦距在一起。“是我，Professor，不是上帝。”他重新捕捉住Charles的嘴唇，开始新一轮的掠夺。Charles的双手陷进了Erik的脊背，他早就在激烈的交合中再次勃起。Erik的欲望似乎永无止境，也将他拉入了这个深渊。

温柔的钢绳开始变得蛮横与粗鲁，它们破开Charles的衣物，用力缠绕住他的四肢向外拉开。它们在Charles的肌肤上四处的游走，绕着他身上所有的敏感点滑动。

“Erik！”Charles在脑海里叫道，“Erik！你得放开我，Erik！”

没人回答他，这让Charles有些不安的扭动了下，他身上的钢绳晃了晃，又重新变本加厉的缠绕了上来。几根稍细的，甚至已经攀附上他的阴茎，接管了他身上每一寸的皮肤。

他们的视线、身体、精神无一不纠缠在一起。Charles能够感受到脑海中炙热的火焰越来越浓烈，狂风暴雨已经在Erik的眼睛里肆虐许久。Erik低下身子埋进Charles的脖颈间，后者用手臂环住他的脖子，转过头用嘴唇贴上他的太阳穴。最终在几个几乎失控的冲刺下，他们将高潮的嘶吼留在了对方的耳边。

他们喘了好一会儿，直到空气重新过滤了肺叶，让他们的脑子回归到清明。钢绳松了开来，撤走的时候还有些流连，Charles发现自己重新衣着完好的站在了一开始他闯入的地方。成排的钢铁又回归了原有的秩序，分割整齐的竖立着，向Charles标明着出口的方向。

Charles的手没有离开Erik的身体，任由他伏在自己的身上。他的思绪同样没有移动，他忽略了那几个路标，重新坐了下来。

Erik稍稍抬起身子，固执如他当然不会放弃自己的目的。“希望我得到了公正的评分，Professor。”

Charles终于忍不住笑了出来，他挑了挑眉毛，努力让自己的语气听上去像是那么回事儿。“一次评估并不能得到‘公正’的分数，我们得综合性的来打分。”

Erik重新凑近了点儿，开始吮吸Charles的耳垂。“但我现在就能给你打分，Professor。”他的手指划过Charles的肚子，绕着他射出的液体打着圈。

Charles的呼吸又开始显得有些急促，但皮肤的触感还是如此敏锐。精液被划开，在他的肚子上组成了一个A+。好吧，他在拉下Erik的头，送上一个需要动用到脸部所有肌肉的吻。至少他得到了他的贴纸。


End file.
